Sick Day With Carlisle
by TeamCullen2011
Summary: What happens when Bella gets a fever and her Vampire father docter has to look after her, gureenteed to get some laughs


Sick Day with Carlisle

Charlie is away at the blacks for a whole weekend. What a bad time for Bella to get sick.

"Achoo!"

Great time to get sick Bella! On the weekend Charlie is suspose to be away at Jacobs house.

Well at least I'll have peace and quiet because I'm all alone...

(Ding dong)

"I'm coming..." I said in a raspy voice

I opened the door to see Carlisle right in front of me

He was holding his black docters bag...oh no!

"Good afternoon baby Bella...not feeling good sweetie" Carlisle said putting a hand against my forehead

"no...how did you know?" I asked

"Alice had a vision of you being sick and I thought I'd go check on you...and I was right to have come here...you have an awful fever sweetie" Carlisle said with a frown

Damn hyper active pixie!

"oh I'm alright! You can go get back to whatever you were doing before" I said trying to push him out the door but couldn't budge him

Damn my stupid weak human body! I can't wait until after Edward and I are married...then it won't be so hard to push them out of the way

"I'm afraid I can't do that Isabella...I cancelled all my plans" Carlisle said cradling my head in his hands

"why..." I asked even though I already knew

"because I have a new plan and that is taking care of my baby...up to bed with you young lady" Carlisle said as he scooped me up and flew me up my stairs and set me in bed

"oh dear! It's 104 degrees...lie down sweetie" Carlisle said gentally placing me down in my bed and put the blankets over me

"is this really necessary Daddy...Achoo!"

"yes baby...you have a terrible fever...I'm going to get a warm faceclothe, a bucket, a glass of water and some tylenol...I'll be right back Bella" Carlisle said as he placed a kiss on my cheek and fled out of the room

"no way am I staying in be..."

"Isabella! You better not even budge an inch from your bed young lady...okay you can move but I don't have to explain to you" Carlisle hollared from across the hall.

I hate their super hearing ability

Before I had a chance to budge from my bed Carlisle was back in the room.

He placed the warm faceclothe on my forehead

"there we are...I'm serious sweetie I don't want you to even set a foot on the floor...if you need anything I'm here" Carlisle said gentally stroking my head

"aren't you even going to go across the hall?" I asked

"I don't think I can do that...not with how I know you'll try to sneek out of bed, I'm not leaving your side until you're better" Carlisle said sticking a tylenol in my mouth and gave me a mouthful of water to help swallow it down

"why am I feeling sleepy?" I said as my eyes started drooping

"well Bella the tylenol I gave you is the type that can put you to sleep...you need your rest baby and besides I can't have you running around and getting yourself too worked up...it's bad for your health" Carlisle answered as he started humming Edwards lullaby to me

He was just of beautiful of a singer as Edward was...his ringing voice just soothed me and put me into a deep sleep.

[four hours late]

Uggh...what is this strange feeling in my stomach...oh no!

"Daddy!" I hollared

"no need to hollar sweetie I'm right her baby" Carlisle said rubbing my head

He wasn't kidding when he said he would remain by my side

"I'm going to be sick" I said covering my mouth

"don't hold it in sweetie...here's the bucket" Carlisle said handing me the bucket

I was throwing up for an hour straight...it was actually very interesting, I saw so many things...I saw the cheerios I had for breakfast...some brocoli and oh a french fry!

Don't ask...I'm weird when I'm sick and is fascinated with everything when there is nothing else to do other than barfing.

it got so bad that Carlisle actually gave me permission to get out of bed to go to the bathroom and throw up in the toilet.

The whole time I was in the bathroom Carlisle was holding my hair back for me.

"Bella I think this is getting too serious" Carlisle said giving me a worried look

"oh no! Do I have to go to the hospit...uggh!"

I threw up again...oh there's the piece of hershey's bliss chocolate I ate yesterday!

"no Bella I don't think that will be necessary but I'll have to give you some special medicine" Carlisle said grabbing my hand and taking me to the kitchen while he got the stuff

"oh Carlisle...do I have to take this stuff! It's gross!" I said trying to back up

"yes Baby...open up the cho cho train..chaga chaga.." Carlisle said as he held me on his lap and put the spoon of medicine towards my mouth

"no...I don't want it!" I said trying to smack the spoon out of his hand

He grabbed my hand and stopped me before I could do it

"no no baby bella...you are taking your medicine" Carlisle said now using his arm to hold back my hands and got the medicine into my mouth

I felt like I was going to gag more

"there we are...that medicine is going to make all the yuckies go away..." Carlisle said kissing me on the cheek and cuddled me

or just make things worse

"time to go back up to bed" Carlisle said taking me back upstairs

But I have already slept so long...I was in the mood for tv...

"I'm not tired Carlisle...I wanna watch tv" I said trying to get out of his strong hold on me

"Isabella...you are not watching television, you have a high fever and television will just agravate you sweetie...it is bed time for you baby" Carlisle said laying me down and pulled the covers over me

I just layed there staring at him, wide awake.

Carlisle sighed

"It seems that i'm going to have to give you some more of your Tylenol...that will bring down your fever , plus let you sleep" Carlisle said quickly fleding from my room

This is my chance!

I quickly got out of the covers and ran into the guest room where there was a tv , I turned it on.

[Todays episode of Days of our lives..]

But as quickly as the show started it turned off

"what the hel...oh crap"

I turned around to see Carlisle

"Isabella Marie Cullen...I told you to stay in bed and no tv...come on sweetie, it appears that I'm never going to be able to leave you alone" Carlisle said as he lifted me up into his arms and carried me back to my bed.

"But daddy I'm not tired" I whined

But Carlisle wasn't going to believe that

"Bella, Bella, Bella...do you think I have to be an empathist like Jasper to tell if you're tired? Because I don't...you are so tired that you are barely staying concious, here are your pills , take them" Carlisle said poping two pills into my mouth and tipped the water cup to my mouth

I swallowed the pills and my eyes started to droop again.

No!

Carlisle just smiled at my defeat

I fell into a deep sleep

{During my sleep I had a dream...it was so weired, but yet nice. I was with Mike Newton and then he started to get violent, he hit me and tried to pull my clothes off...but before he got that far there was a huge growl...it was Carlisle, he ripped Mike right off of me and then suddenly pulled me into a tight hug in his arms...whispering "everything is going to be okay baby", he craddled me for so long it was unreal, then he took me back to the Cullens house and sat me on his lap and cooed "you will always be my baby girl and I will protect you from everything...whether it's germs or crazy sons of b**ches...you are one of us now, and will be forever".}

I actually woke up with a smile, especially at the fact that Carlisle called Newton a son of a b**ch.

Carlisle noticed me waking up and placed his hand against my forehead

"you feel much better this morning sweetie...let me check your tempurature" Carlisle said as he took out the thermonitor from his docters bag and placed it in my mouth

"99.8...it's still above normal...but I can say you're going to be just fine..." Carlisle said as he leaned down and playfully rubbed his cold nose against mine

I just chuckled and gave him a smile

"what! No can you leave now docter? or get the hell out of here?" Carlisle asked me teasinly

"no" I said

"in all seriousness Bella...why is that? You didn't seem to be very happy I was here earlier..." Carlisle asked me

"oh Carlisle I'm so sorry I gave you that impression...I am just grumpy when I'm sick, and also I had the most wonderful dream" I said

I spent about an hour explaining the dream to him

He shook his head and smiled

"you see...it may have only been a dream, but it opened my eyes to something that I didn't see that was so obvious...the only reason you are so over protective is that I'm your little girl and you love me so much" I said with tears welling my eyes

Carlisle jus wiped them away with his sleeve

"that is true Isabella...you are my baby...maybe not biologically but in every other way that matters,

"I love you Daddy..." I said hugging him tight

"I love you too baby...wait until I tell the others you called me daddy...Esme will be doing flips" Carlisle said leaning forward and gave me a kiss on the head

"and Emmett will probably never let me hear the end of it" I said rolling my eyes

"I don't want you to...maybe I should tell Emmett first" Carlisle said smiling evily at me

"don't you dare Daddy" I said quickly sitting up

I suddenly felt dizzy

"carerful Isabella...you are still a bit sick...lie down" Carlisle said as he settled me back in

"ha ha ha...I love you daddy" I said taking his hand

"and as I will love you...now and forever" Carlisle said kissing me one last time before I fell asleep again

(that's the end, review please...and please be conciderate of what you put)


End file.
